


Heart

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [9]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's thoughts as he drives to Sunnydale between 'Santuary' and 'The Yoko Factor'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

 

As a human I used to hurt people with my fists, one punch to the nose and blood would flow, it was a rush. I used to love a good fight, a good drink and a great women. I could and did have everything I ever wanted, money, liquor, sex. I had everything… except someone in my heart.

As a demon I knew how to cause pain. I could make them scream for hours, beg and plead until in the end they wanted to die. My taste for destruction earned me the title “The Scourge of Europe” and made me one of the most feared vampires in history.  I loved to break minds, spirits and bodies. It was a good existence; I had power, and fame and more then one willing woman in my bed. I had everything… except someone in my heart, but that was fine with me!

As a vampire with a soul I know how to hurt people with my words, lashing out and causing more pain then the demon, or the man ever did. I found I could hurt her with my words far more effectively then I ever could with fists or fangs. My guilt and shame haunt me, my fear keeps me fighting, and my memories keep me strong. I have nothing… except someone in my heart.

Pretty soon, I won’t even have her.

 


End file.
